April Fool
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: You know what sucks? When your birthday is on April Fools Day. Cody would know. After another bad birthday of being pranked, who could possibly make it better? Noah, of course! NoCo slash. Rated for language. One-shot


**Ok, I want to apologize to my friend OsinR. I know I said I was working on a multi-chapter NoCo, WHICH I AM, but this little idea struck me and I just HAD to write it. Sorry, but it's just a one-shot. X3**

**Now, an apology to everyone reading this. MAJOR OOC-ness. XD Sorry. **

**Warnings: Language and Slash, boyboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own anything. Seriously, check my wallet. I'm utterly broke *_***

Cody POV

It's not easy having a birthday that falls on a holiday. In fact, it's quite bothersome. Especially when it's on such a silly one. Now, if it was on like Christmas, it would be okay. Christmas is a cheery holiday, but April 1? April Fools' Day? That day is silly and immature, which is saying something for me. Everyone acts like such, well… fools on the first day of April. Nobody is serious, and all you do is prank or be pranked. So of course, everyone is caught up in the excitement of their plans, or in the nervousness of anything being a prank. With all that going on, who would remember your birthday? I've had friends forget, family forget, even my _dad _once. So yes, I hate my birthday. Strange for me, no? Cody; the happy-go-lucky, naïve, childish boy. Why would I hate anything? But you try spending every birthday you remember being pranked all day, not a single person besides your mom wishing you well. It sucks. That's why I didn't expect my birthday at the Playa de Losers to be any different.

I woke up in a bad mood, because I knew it was my birthday. But I got up anyways. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and headed down to breakfast. I didn't get anything to eat though; I knew many pranks started with food. The rest of the morning went by rather quiet; most of the guys were probably off preparing bigger pranks. I did get hit a couple times. A water balloon from Harold, a few fake bugs from Ezekial, and a futile banana peel from Tyler, which soon backfired as he tripped over it himself. _Weak, guys. _

I sat at the smoothie bar for lunch, sipping on a strawberry milkshake. Geoff managed to switch my drink when I wasn't looking, and I swallowed some disgusting concoction of his before spitting it out and being laughed at. Thank goodness I hadn't eaten anything before, or I probably would've puked it all up. I sighed in frustration and stormed off. God I hated my birthday. A couple people shot my dirty looks, and Duncan called out, "What, can't handle it, Geek?" I flipped him off, and everyone shut up. No one expected me to do that.

I headed back to my room, and gargled some mouthwash to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. My mom called, (Chris had given back our cell phones when we arrived at the Playa,) and it cooled me off a little. She actually managed to cheer me up a bit, filling me in on what was going on at home, and letting me know she had a couple presents for when I got back. I decided to go back outside. Big mistake.

I saw that someone had broken Justin's mirrors, a lame prank if you ask me, but he seemed pretty torn up about it, almost in tears. Though she constantly denied having any feelings, Duncan had been ignoring Courtney all day, and you could tell she was part super pissed, part heartbroken over it. Someone, probably Duncan, had hidden Bunny, and DJ was freaking out over it. He was convinced Bunny was dead and it was his entire fault. There was a black streak down Lindsay's face; someone had pulled the eye liner around the quarter trick. Other pranks seemed in the process, so I decided it would be safer in the confines of my room. I turned around and headed right back into the hotel. I spent the rest of the afternoon doing various things; playing video games, listening to music, and being overall depressed.

I skipped dinner, and ate some crackers that had been in my room. Around seven, I heard something hit the patio door to my room. At first I ignored it, but the persistent sound was bothering me, so I foolishly decided to open the door and walk out onto the balcony. I saw Duncan with some of the other guys, and seconds later, I was being pummeled with eggs, nasty old rotten eggs. When I was thoroughly drenched in stinky eggs, I heard Duncan yell out, "Thought this might suit you nicely, Egghead! That's what you get for flipping me off earlier!"

I had had enough. I was so sick and tired of all of it. "YOU KNOW WHAT, DUNCAN! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, AND FUCK THIS DAY!" I picked up a nicely sized rock that had been thrown up here, and threw it as hard as I could, which was pretty dang hard with 16 years of anger behind it. It hit him dead in the forehead, and he fell back. Before I could hear anybody's reactions, I turned around and walked back inside. I took off my shirt and my undershirt, and peeled off my socks before I heard a knock at the door. Sighing in anger, I walked up and opened it. "WHAT!" I snapped.

"Well, hello to you too, Sunshine." Was Noah's sarcastic reply. I took a deep breath and leaned against the doorway.

"Sorry Noah. I'm just… not having a good day." He was taking in my look, noting the way my gross hair was sticking to the side of my face. His hands were behind his back.

"I can tell. Duncan get you?" I nodded yes. "You should've stayed inside all day like me. You know these Neanderthals will find any excuse to cause others' misery."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I was getting kind of frustrated and I just wanted to take a shower. "So why did you come here?" He seemed to get a little nervous when I said this, and… was that a light blush on his cheeks? My anger-clouded mind was making me see things.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um… Here" He pulled out what was behind his back and presented it to me. A small bouquet of six white roses, with an aquamarine ribbon tied around the stems.

"I don't get it. Is this your idea of some kind of April Fools prank? I didn't think you would stoop to their level, Noah." He looked up from the ground, and there was some look in his eyes. Was it, hurt?

He didn't come back with a witty remark, like the normal Noah. He seemed kind of… vulnerable. "No! It's uh…" For once, Noah-it-all was at a loss for words.

"It's what, Noah?"

"It's my idea of a birthday present." Noah said oh-so quietly. Suddenly, all the anger vanished from me.

"W- What did you say?" I wasn't sure of what I heard.

"It's your birthday, right? You mentioned it during our team's little hot tub party." He was still holding out the flowers in between us.

"That was at the beginning of the competition. You… You remembered?"

"Well, yeah. I'm Noah-it-all remember?" He nervously chuckled. "Well, go on. Take them. Sorry, but it's all I could find. There's not really a gift shop around."

"No, Noah. They're perfect." I took them from him and smelled them. I sighed in content, and for the first time that day, I smiled. "Thank you so much." He nodded and avoided my gaze. "Can I give you something?" He looked up in surprise, but before he could say anything, I leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. I leaned back and opened my eyes to find him looking at me very surprised. He was blushing, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. When he snapped out of it, he smiled at me. Then, he took the roses from me and placed them on the floor. "What are you doing, Noah?" I asked, very confused. When he stood back up, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and smashed our lips together. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed back. This kiss was much more passionate, and _much_ longer than the first one. When we pulled apart, still in each other's embrace, I whispered, "Best birthday ever." I kicked the roses in the room, and kissed him again, this time pulling him back into the room with me.

**So? What did you think? Good, bad? Review and let me know! :) Criticism is nice, but please don't be rude about it. I have a very fragile heart. X3**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Kat**


End file.
